


El campo de fuerza

by sara_f_black



Category: Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins, Les Misérables - All Media Types, Les Misérables - Victor Hugo
Genre: Crossover, Gen, implied e/r
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-20
Updated: 2013-04-20
Packaged: 2017-12-08 23:21:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/767276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sara_f_black/pseuds/sara_f_black
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Enjolras tenía 15 años cuando vio el hacha devolverse tras su caída en el acantilado. Entonces supo que se podía hacer algo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	El campo de fuerza

**Author's Note:**

> Pre-libros THG. Inserción de Les Amis en el mundo de THG. Ubicado del segundo vasallaje en adelante. E/R de fondo.

Enjolras tenía 15 años cuando vio el hacha devolverse tras su caída en el acantilado y clavarse en la cara de la tributo de Distrito 1. Se quedó sin aliento cuando vio a Haymitch caer sosteniéndose los intestinos con la mano y de repente todo cambió de perspectiva.

Capitolio no era invencible. Sus propias armas podían ser usadas contra él.

Era posible hacer algo.

\------------------------------

Después de la muerte de su madre, su hermano y su chica, Haymitch se había dicho a sí mismo muchas veces que tal vez hubiera sido mejor no descubrir el campo de fuerza y haber muerto en la arena.

Luego se reía como un loco, solo en la Villa del Vencedores, sabedor de que era demasiado cobarde para haber recibido la muerte con los brazos abiertos.

De no ser así, podría haberse matado en cualquier momento y terminar con todo. En lugar de ello, había empezado a beber.

\------------------------------

Al inicio, Enjolras no entendía por qué las personas de los Distritos no se levantaban. Poco a poco lo fue entendiendo conforme logró acceder a alguna información sobre cómo se manejaba la seguridad en ellos. Aunque tenía que admitir que había sido su amigo Combeferre quien le había dado una visión más completa para entender los efectos de la represión en las personas.

Sin embargo, continuaba convencido de que lo que la gente necesitaba era una oportunidad para rebelarse. Una chispa.

De cualquier forma, Capitolio no parecía el lugar más lógico para encender una revuelta, pero era donde estaba.

Sabía que no era lo más común, el hijo de personas bien acomodadas dentro de la economía que movía el régimen de Snow, rebelándose contra el sistema. Sin embargo, por lo mismo había tenido posibilidad de acceder a alguna información sobre el pasado del presidente y del régimen que le hacía ver lo mal que estaba todo.

Cuando había hablado del tema con Combeferre se había dado cuenta de que si no era el único que pensaba así a pesar de conocer las comodidades de la vida en el Capitolio, tal vez habría más.

Así se formaron Les Amis.

\-------------------------------------

Ya para la gira de la victoria contaba con el alcohol como el aliado ideal para aguantarla. Su mentor le había aconsejado cómo evitar que se notara lo bebido que estaba cuando diera sus discursos y en general había muy poca cobertura a su gira, lo que era un alivio.

El Capitolio quería que la gente le olvidara lo antes posible.

Haymitch quería poder olvidar él también.

\--------------------------------------

Se reunían en el sótano escondido de la librería que llevaba Jehan. En el piso superior sólo se encontraban libros aprobados por el gobierno. En el sótano, a pesar del riesgo que implicaba, guardaba algunos ejemplares que Enjolras no tenía idea de cómo había conseguido. El chico decía que debía a esos libros dos cosas: su amor por la poesía y haber abierto sus ojos a lo que era la libertad real.

El grupo había crecido considerablemente. Todos estaban convencidos de que la situación en Panem era injusta y debía ser terminada.

Todos menos Grantaire, aunque Enjolras había terminado por acostumbrarse a su presencia.

No todos eran hijos de personas de clase alta. Combeferre y sus libros de colección que nadie había evaluado nunca por si eran sospechosos; Courfeyrac con su ropa fina y sus numerosos contactos; Joly con su carrera de medicina… ellos sí que lo eran. La familia de Bahorel se movía en los altos rangos de los Guardias de Paz. Jehan y Bossuet venían de familias comerciantes, aunque el segundo tenía muy mala suerte para los negocios por lo que había sido relegado de la industria familiar. Feuilly pertenecía a la clase obrera que hacía mover las ruedas del Capitolio siendo casi invisibles… Grantaire también, o eso creía Enjolras.

En sus reuniones hablaban mucho. No se limitaban a soñar en utopías. Hacían planes. Buscaban puntos vulnerables. Intentaban encontrar la forma de herir a Capitolio desde adentro. Maneras de dar a conocer a las personas de la capital la realidad que se vivía en los distritos para despertar sus conciencias.

Enjolras insistía en que buscaban la manera de que el hacha se devolviera contra ellos mismos.

Grantaire se había reído la vez que había usado esa expresión.

-El chico minero sólo intentaba no morir antes que ella –le había dicho con sorna–, no clavarle un hacha al Capitolio en la cara.

Había desdeñado esa idea sin querer dedicar demasiado tiempo a ella. Haymitch Abernathy había creado una brecha en la visión de mundo de Enjolras y los comentarios de un cínico incrédulo como Grantaire no iban a cambiar eso.

-Pobre desgraciado –había dicho Grantaire al tiempo que levantaba una botella de licor. Enjolras odiaba la costumbre del chico de estar bebiendo a todas horas–. Al menos ahora como vencedor tendrá dinero para comprar todo le licor que necesita.

Enjolras odiaba ese tipo de comentarios. Sin embargo, solía ignorar las imágenes recurrentes de Haymitch tomando en todos los juegos posteriores al Vasallaje. Probablemente se veía forzado a hacerlo. Era parte de los juegos.

-No es tú, que pareces incapaz de mantenerte alejado de eso –señaló Enjolras con desagrado.

Aquel era el chico que había clavado el hacha en el corazón del Capitolio. Enjolras estaba seguro de que aunque se viera obligado a disimular, no lo olvidaba.

-Cada quien tiene que buscar su manera de aguantar este mundo de mierda–declaraba Grantaire siempre–. Por supuesto que para los vencedores tiene que ser más fácil: sobrevivir a otros 23 tributos, o 45… después de eso, ¿quién no duerme tranquilo sin un poco de ayuda?

Enjolras odiaba la sonrisa de suficiencia de Grantaire cuando hacía esos comentarios. Ninguno de ellos tenía idea de lo que era estar en la arena, claro que tenía que dar otra perspectiva de todo… Pero…

Algún día hablaría con Haymitch Abernathy al respecto. Se lo había prometido a sí mismo.

\----------------------------------------

Haymitch no habría asistido a las fiestas de la temporada de los Juegos del Hambre de no ser porque en ellas servían el mejor alcohol de Panem. Chaff lo había convencido que no eran tan malas y desde la primera vez solían acudir juntos. A fin de cuentas, Haymitch solía pasar desapercibido. Tres años después de sus juegos la maquinaria publicitaria de Capitolio se las había arreglado para borrar del recuerdo popular el campo de fuerza, el hacha y el acantilado.

Se había convertido en un vencedor alcohólico y medianamente divertido de enfocar, cuyos tributos morían con una facilidad pasmosa en los primeros días. En parte estaba convencido de que era lo mejor para los desafortunados ganadores de la Cosecha.

Capitolio no podía sacar más provecho de él pero siempre le obligaban a asistir a todo: querían que todos los vencedores lo conocieran. Al matar a toda su familia lo habían convertido en el símbolo perfecto de lo que le sucedía a los vencedores que hacían problemas. Aparte de eso, Snow no podía sacar mayor negocio de él: no tenía peso que utilizar contra él para obligarle a nada más.

Haymitch se había encargado de reflejar esa imagen de desinterés absoluto por todo lo que no fuera su botella de alcohol.

Se había escabullido de la fiesta abierta de ese año, en la que acudían las familias de los círculos más cercanos al presidente Snow. Solían acudir parejas, en ocasiones con sus hijos mayores de edad, quienes morían de ganas por conocer a sus ídolos y decirles que eran quienes habían dado generosas sumas como patrocinadores durante su estancia en la arena.

Algunos lo hacían sonar como si les hubieran salvado la vida. Otros, como si les hubieran pagado unas vacaciones. .

Haymitch lo sabía más por haberlo escuchado decir a otros vencedores. Él solía ser ignorado, lo cual también agradecía.

Por eso gruñó con desagrado cuando aquel chico rubio se acercó a él en el jardín justo cuando iba a empezar una nueva botella de licor. Era un joven que recién debía haber cumplido la mayoría de edad como para poder entrar a esa fiesta, si no era que había sobornado los controles de seguridad. Tenía un rostro particularmente fino y delicado, una figura delgada y estilizada y unos cabellos rubios largos particularmente… naturales.

De hecho, toda la indumentaria del chico era bastante natural aunque elegante. Nada de estrambóticos colores en la piel o el cabello, excepto por la pintura de un sol que llevaba a un lado de la cara. Curiosamente acertada y sobria. No parecía seguidor de la estética de Capitolio.

-Haymitch Abernathy –dijo el chico extendiendo una mano hacia él.

Su tono era tan serio y respetuoso que miró con duda la mano que le ofrecía.

-¿Quién eres? –preguntó Haymitch con un tono poco amable.

La interacción social no era su especialidad.

-Mi nombre es Enjolras –respondió el chico de una manera algo evasiva–. Tengo años esperando conocerlo.

Haymitch arqueó una ceja antes de descorchar la botella y tomar un largo trago.

-Lamento decepcionarte chico, pero aquí no queda nada que conocer.

Le hubiera gustado que esa frase fuera suficiente para deshacerse de él, pero al parecer no iba a ser tan fácil.

\-----------------------------------------------

_“Para alguien que no nació en un Distrito debe ser un entretenimiento interesante buscar una manera de ser asesinado, ¿cierto?”_

Las palabras de Haymitch Abernathy habían resultado dardos envenenados.

Le había intentado explicar todo lo que había aprendido de su gane en la arena. La posibilidad de dañar al Capitolio, de usar sus propias armas contra él. Había hablado en voz baja, había verificado que nadie los seguía y había utilizado claves para hablar de la manera menos explícita posible. Haymitch lo había guiado hasta un espacio particularmente abierto y ventoso donde al parecer era más fácil hablar con soltura, pero sus respuestas no eran nada de lo que había esperado.

_“Serías el típico tributo que corre en la arena buscando el significado político de todo lo que hace… si ese tipo de tributo existiera”._

Querían luchar. Había más chicos. Llevaban años buscando la manera. Él los había inspirado.

Esa última idea había causado un acceso de risa sarcástica en el hombre que estaba particularmente intoxicado con el alcohol.

_“El sueño de mi vida: ser la inspiración de un grupo suicida. Déjalo ir, encanto”._

Enjolras había decidido detener la conversación ahí. Sin embargo, antes de irse había mirado con desprecio la botella que Haymitch sostenía en la mano.

-Aunque no lo creas, hay alguien en nuestro grupo con quien te entenderías muy bien.

Las palabras habían salido de su boca sin pensarlo. Haymitch había sonreído con desdén.

-Entonces no sé qué hace en ese grupo.

Enjolras tampoco lo sabía.

Nunca le comentó nada a Grantaire o a ninguno de los otros sobre ese encuentro. Se negaba a aceptarlo como la caída de un ídolo: era la destrucción del espíritu de un hombre a manos de Capitolio que debía ser vengada.

\--------------------------------------------------

Enjolras.

El nombre había perseguido a Haymitch a lo largo de todos los juegos de ese año e incluso al volver al distrito 12. Temía que el chico no hubiera sido lo suficientemente prudente y temía que en el futuro hiciera alguna tontería y su nombre saliera a relucir en el asunto.

Haymitch siempre había creído en el fondo que el temor de Snow por su acto desesperado de salvación en las arena era exagerado. Sí, se había burlado de los Vigilantes y había usado las herramientas del Capitolio como arma para sobrevivir. Eso era todo.

Pero al parecer, Snow tenía razón: había personas lo suficientemente inconscientes para ver en ello un símbolo de rebelión.

No subestimaba la capacidad del presidente de convertirlo en un castigo ejemplar para todo Panem si llegaba a enterarse de que sus temores eran realidad.

\--------------------------------------------------

_“¿Por qué querrían las personas de Capitolio rebelarse contra Snow? Nadie sale más beneficiado por la situación que ellos.”_

_“Porque es injusto”_ había respondido Enjolras.

Haymitch se había reído y había tomado otro trago.

_“Tienes demasiada fe. No entiendes a la humanidad”._

Enjolras se había preguntado entonces si el alcohol daba por sí solo ese tono de sarcasmo hiriente que parecía un eco de la voz de Grantaire en sus oídos. Ahora, en medio de ese levantamiento que nació muerto, ante el que las personas en Capitolio se encerraron en sus casas haciendo oídos sordos a sus declaraciones y sus consignas, lo recordaba con resquemor.

No creía ni siquiera entonces que su fe en la humanidad hubiera sido excesiva: había subestimado el poder del control de Capitolio.

Sin embargo, cuando Grantaire tomó el lugar a su lado y declaró su intención de ser ejecutado con él, Enjolras se encontró con que la segunda parte de la sentencia de Haymitch era cierta: no entendía nada.

Pero, a la vez, le dio una esperanza que no había querido perder. Incluso el más cínico y descreído de los hombres podía hacer algo.

No estaba todo perdido.

\--------------------------------------------------

-Han aumentado algunos operativos de seguridad –comentó Haymitch con un gruñido. Le dolía la cabeza y no había podido tomar ni un trago esa mañana. Recién iba a abrir la primera, pero la primera hora de la mañana era el mejor momento para hablar con calma.

Chaff asintió. Estaban en la azotea del edificio donde se alojarían con sus tributos durante la preparación. Una nueva edición de los Juegos del Hambre empezaba.

-Hubo una revuelta en la capital a mediados del año pasado, cerca de la gira de la victoria. Una especie de movimiento de concientización o algo así –le confió casi entre dientes–. La sofocaron en dos días y la aislaron de las noticias.

Haymitch torció el gesto mientras empezaba a tomar. ¿Una revuelta en el propio Capitolio? Sólo una vez había escuchado hablar de algo así, pero como un plan sin concretar.

Su estómago dio un vuelco al recordar al joven que le había abordado en la fiesta del año anterior.

-¿Quiénes fueron? –preguntó con tono de no tener el menor interés en saberlo.

Chaff se encogió de hombros.

-Unos chicos... Algunos hijos de gente influyente y otros. No lo sé bien. Dicen que el líder era particularmente hermoso y su ejecución ante el resto de prisioneros fue ejemplar, junto a otro de los rebeldes que se negó a abandonarlo. Al final los ejecutaron a todos y cubrieron todo el asunto… Se le dijo a la gente que se enteró de algo que eran inestables mentales o algo así… No sé qué fue de sus familias.

-Por supuesto –masculló Haymitch.

Aquella botella no le iba a servir ni para empezar lo que necesitaría ese día.

No iba a decirle que sabía perfectamente de quién se trataba uno de ellos.

 _“El pueblo necesita la oportunidad”_ había dicho aquel chico con el encanto para haber merecido la mejor de las portadas de una de las revistas de Capitolio y con expresión de odiar todo lo que aquello significaba _. “Necesita fe, creer que es posible lograrlo, burlar a Capitolio, usar sus armas contra él… ¡Tú diste esa señal! Me la diste a mí. Si la gente tiene la oportunidad de ver que pueden hacer frente a Capitolio si actuamos todos juntos… Podrías ayudarnos con eso”._

Haymitch se había reído. El chico se había ido.

Ahora, aquel valiente e inconsciente Enjolras estaba muerto y el Capitolio seguía intacto.

Se necesitaría mucho más que una débil revuelta en la capital de un país donde la desinformación y la manipulación mediática eran la principal arma de dominio después del miedo.

-Pobres ingenuos… –murmuró para sí antes de terminarse la botella de un solo trago.

Sin embargo, dudaba que pudiera olvidar las palabras que había intercambiado con ese joven un año atrás.

_“La gente necesita una señal. Un símbolo. ¡Un guía! Tú pudiste haberlo sido.”_

No. El Capitolio se había asegurado de que no fuera así.

Lanzó con furia la botella de alcohol al vacío. No había razón para sentirse en deuda con aquel mártir dorado. Le había advertido que se estaba buscando la muerte.

Cuando el campo de fuerza devolvió la botella, haciéndola trizas a sus pies, Haymitch rió con amargura.


End file.
